Our Pasts Hurt Us
by Shampoo-chan13
Summary: Roy knows something about The Philosopher's Stone. Ed wants to know what it is and he has to do these tasks for Hints, Will Edward do them willingly?Does Roy really love Ed? its a EdxRoy, and a bit of Envy too. Now Comptele Chapter 4! Charged Rating!
1. Chapter 1

Central 1912

It was raining when Roy looked out the window of his office. "Not again….." he said furious. It had rained for 3 months now. Then he realalized that was when Fullmetal went on his journey. "Fullmetal has been gone for 3 months….." he said again.

Just then Lt. Hawkeye came it. "Edward is here sir," she said saluting to him.

"What?" Roy said surprised.

"The Fullmetal is here sir!" she said again more plainly.

"Bring him in!" he ordered

"Yes sir" Hawkeye said and disappear for a while and appear again with Edward following behind her.

"Yay I'm here….now what do you want!" Edward said weakly.

Edward sat down and Hawkeye lifted the room leaving Roy and Edward alone.

"So Fullmetal what did you find on the stone these pasted 3 months?"

"You counted? Well anyway I found out that you know something about it! And you DIDNT TELL ME! YOU…" Edward yelled but he was interpreted.

"Whoaa!"Roy said rising his hand to stop Edward before he went on.

"Where did you get that!" Roy said furious

"From Lt. Hawkeye….." Ed said lowing his head.

"Lt. Hawkeye! When I get a hood of….." Roy said and get up and hurry do the door until he felt Edward grab his waist.

"wait….." Ed said with his head low still.

"Fullmetal….?" Roy whispered.

Edward looked up with an evil grin.

"You have to tell what you know about the stone like Lt. Hawkeye told me you would!" Edward smirked.

"Fullmetal…!" Roy said annoyed.

"What..? The Eqvalent Exchange, you have to give me the info on the stone and I have to give YOU something…..too."Edward said.

"Oh really?" Roy said making a devilish look.

"0o" Ed jumped and looked sacred.

"Your mine for a hour!" Roy said moving his hands toward Ed's back.

"What…..?"Edward said surprised.

Roy put his hand on Ed's chain and moved it toward his's and kissed him on the lips.

Roy contuied the kiss until Ed pushed him away.

Ed spited and punched Roy making him fell to the ground and Edward ran out the door.

Roy get up and tried to stop him. "Fullmetal Stop! You have to finish the Equval Exchange!" Roy stopped at the door and turned around looking out the window again. "It stopped raining…"Roy said calmly.

Edward leaned on Roy's door panting.

Ed touched his lips and blushed. 'Why did he do…..that' Ed thought.

Ed shammed down and put his head on his knees when Alphonse walked up to him.

"Nii-san?" Al said leaning down to talk to Ed.

"Al!" Ed said shocked and stood up.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen with you and Roy?" Al asked standing stranght.

Edward blushed. "No! Nothing happened! He's just perverted!" Ed said quickly.

"What did Roy say?" Al asked again.

Edward's face turned redder as he remembered what Roy had said to him.

"Well…..Lt. Hawkeye was right, Roy does know something about the stone! But the only why to get it out of him is the Equalnt Exchange! Sometimes I really hate the Equitant Exchange!" Edward growled.

"Nii-san?" Al tighted his armored head a little.

"Don't ask….." Ed shibered.

"Why?" Al asked.

"I SAID DONT ASK!" Ed spazed

"Sorry Nii-san…." Al said worried.

**FMA**

Central 1915

Edward walked in Roy's office to find him on the phone.

"Please Huges! Don't use the military lines for your random chatting! AND DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!"Roy said annoyed as he slammed down the phone.

"Fullmetal sooo did you find any new info on the stone?" Roy said flirty

"Shut up!" Ed sat down and was annoyed.

"Ooh you know it's been 3 years since then." Roy said again

"Don't remind me…" Ed said annoyed.

"So you b **do** /b remember!" Roy said.

"I do try to forget it." Ed said turning away.

"So did you like it then?" Roy said getting up and walking toward Edward.

"No! What are you talking about?" Ed spoke and get up and started to turn to the door when Roy stopped him.

"I'll tell you what…I still remember what info I had on the stone 3 years ago and I will tell you hints but you have to do something first……1. For the first hint…a hug more then 30 minutes…2. For the second hint…. a kiss on the lips…. 3. For the 3rd hint…a date that you have to take me outside…. 4. The 4th hint…I have to get into your pants….. 5. I will show you what it is if you 'do it' with me. There! Now you have choices, you can pick which one you'll do to get what I know on the stone!" Roy said hooding up figures as he counted off the hints.

"You Pervert!" Ed spoke and slap him but Roy catched it before it hit him.

"Equitant Exchange…. Fullmetal…. pick which one…..if I were you I would pick the 5th one." Roy grinned evilly and grabbed Ed's arms and pulled him toward the bookcases and pushed Ed into the shelves with his chest while nipping his neck softly.

Edward didn't move, Roy had his arms and was pushing him to hard to the shelves.

"Stop!" Ed cried trying to push Roy away.

"What?" Roy said calmly as he started to head toward Ed's shoulder.

"I didn't pick this!" Ed cried again trying to stop Roy from unzipping his pants.

"What? You didn't?" Roy stopped and looked at him confused.

"No! you BASTARD!" Ed said fixing his pants.

Roy lend in closer to him almost about to kiss him.

"So Fullmetal you not going to pick #5 are you? But #4 sounds fun too." Roy said evilly and moving his hands toward Ed's pants.

Edward grabbed his waists before Roy got to his pants and moved them in front of him off his body.

"I didn't pick #5 OR #4! I will……pick…#1!" Ed said blushing madly.

"Oh…man! But I guess Fullmetal your innocent." Roy said while walking away leaving Edward to fell to the ground.

"Well Fullmetal! Come here!" Roy said gesturing to Ed with open arms

"Grrr…" Edward got up and walk over to Roy but stopped in front of him and looked at him cautiously" Welll..?" Roy said waiting for Ed.

Ed walked toward him more and moved his arm around Roy's torso hesitantly.

"Remember 30 minutes" Roy said grinning and wrapping his arm around Ed.

They contured the hug until the set time and Ed pushed Roy away and Roy fell on the couch.

"Fullmetal!…well I guess that counts as one hint!" Roy said with a devilish look.

"Yes! I will not do it again!" Ed stood there waiting with his fists at his sides.

"Ok here's the hint!…The Sewers!" Roy said as he sat back.

"The Sewers?" Ed yelled ring his fists to Roy.

"Yes go see for yourself!" Roy said again as he looked out the window.

Ed growled and went to the door and asbamed the door behind him as he exited.

The door closed and an unknown person spoke.

"So Flame..You remember are agreement right? I help you with the stone and you help me get the Fullmetal pipsqueak." The unknown person said.

"I remember Envy! But I get Fullmetal first! And then you can have him!" Roy said sitting in his chair.

Envy was sitting on the windowsill with his legs crossed and his famous evil grin showing brightly.

"Yay yay yay I don't really care about the Equitant Exchange, just what you agree to give me for the info on the stone" Envy grinned evilly and leaned back a little.

"I don't break promises! And that info on the stone better be good, but I'm not the one obsessed with it, Fulllmetal is! But I would like to use it on The Fuhrer!" Roy grinned but not as evilly as Envy's

"You know already that you can't beat Pride! Even with the stone." Envy said calmly.

"I wish I could torch you to bits!" Roy said annoyed.

"I'll just come back, well I'll be watching you until the Fullmetal Pipsqueak is mine and not yours!" Envy said even more enraged and at that he tramuted himself into a dog and jumped out the window.

"Yay Envy I know…." Roy said drained.

"I just hope Edward is ok…." Roy said worried.

**FMA**

Edward ran into the rode and found a sewer cover and opened it and went down, He jumped when he was half way down the ladder and splashed in green dirty water.

"Eww…" Ed said to himself.

'Al wouldn't fix down here….I guess its good to be sm…..Ahhhhhh!" Ed hit himself for calling himself small.

Edward looked around and only saw a sewer drain as far as the eye could see; He ran for a long time but after the last 10 turns he lost tack of time and where he was.

But then he noticed a door that was locked. He walked over to it and starred at the lock.

"This looks easy to break." Ed said as he tramuted a lock pick and opened the door.

Inside was big and had a large tramution circle all over the place, on the floor, on the wall and ceiling. Edward looked around amazed.

"Wow!…and Roy knew about this! Grr…" Ed growled.

Edward saw another door but this one didn't have a lock but I code which you have to put a word to open the door. Edward tried a random word which was 'Alchemy' but a beeping sounded and the word disappeared and Ed tired to pull on the door.

"I guess that's not it…. Roy MUST KNOW IT BUT HE DIDN'T…..wait. What was it? One hint for a hug, another one for a kiss, for the 3rd hint a date with him…4th hint…" Ed shivered as he thought about the 4th thing. "And then the 5th one that's even worse! But for that he will show me the info. But I can't…. I'm not into 'that'!" Edward said running his hand throw his hair. His hair was out of its braid, which Roy had undone, and Ed hadn't fixed it.

"Stupid Mustang! Why did you have to do that…. Oh any way.. Lets see what else can I try." Edward said plainly.

Edward tried many words that he thought would open the door but he ran out of words and he went back up to the main ground and marked the point that he found the room on his map before closing the man whole and heading toward central again to tell Alphonse what he found.

Edward slammed the door open, Al jumped.

"Nii-san?" Al asked still recovering from the shock.

"Sorry Al but I found a door that needs a word to open it but I can't figure out the code…. The only person who knows is Mustang…but I have to give him something…the Equivalent Exchange." Ed said to his brother as he sat down on the couch in front of Al.

"You must do what he wants! We have to get that code!" Al said excitedly.

Ed looked down. "Ok I'll see him tomorrow, I guess…." Ed said weakly.

"Something wrong? Al asked.

Edward blushed

"Um…nothing's wrong…lets go to sleep…Good night Al" Ed said fast.

Edward went to his room and went to sleep.

'What….why is his hair lose? Mm…." Al thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**FMA**

The sun shined throw the windows in Edward's room, Ed woke up with the sun on his face it made him blank a couple times before getting up and braiding his hair.

Ed walked out of his room dresses but only with his t-shirt. There was brestfest on the table in between the 2 couches. Ed walked over and started to eat.

Al walked out and greeted Ed with a happy waves of his hand and sat down and watched Ed eat.

"Morning Al!" Ed said sleepily and finishing his food.

"Morning…."Al said poorly.

"Are you ok Al? Ed asked worried.

"Go over to Roy today ok and I need to go some where today on my own…." Al said sadly.

"Al…?" Ed said getting up as Al went out the door.

Ed stopped and put his hand down and watched the door for a while.

"What's wrong?"Ed said worried about Al.

Edward put on his black jacket and went to Roy's office.

Edward found Roy reading something that was about military stuff which Ed didn't care about.

Roy looked up and saw Ed closing the door.

"So..Your back. Did you find the door?" Roy said going back to the paper in front of him.

"I'm here for the 2nd hint, the code to the door!" Ed said blushing.

"I will tell you what it is if you kiss me," Roy said standing up.

"You make it sound so easy!" Ed said just standing there looking at Roy.

"Don't play 'Hard to get' Fullmetal" Roy said flirty as he hooded Ed's Chin close to his face.

"You wish!" Ed said annoyed.

"Oh Fullmetal I DO wish!" Roy said devilish.

"Your sick you know that?" Ed said bushing Roy's hand away.

Roy walked away to his window and leaned on it.

"So do you want the code or not!" Roy said again.

"I never agree to kiss you!" Ed said furious as he sat down in front of Roy's desk.

"Well if your not going to…you can look at something for me... Its about Scar." Roy said calmly.

"Scar?" Ed said shocked.

"He was reported to be near the train, but no one knows why." Roy expired.

"Theses a Pet Shop near the train…" Ed remembered.

"You go look into it!" Roy ordered.

"And come back when you're done!" Roy said again.

Ed walked out and groaned as he walked down the hallway and outside and down the road and then started to run to the train station

The train station was busy as usual with people getting off and on and with the noise of the train going and stopping.

Edward looked around the place and saw the Pet Shop on the right of the train station and walked toward it.

The Pet Shop was a normal pet shop with kittens in the front window which on the name of the pet shop and ' All kinds of animals!' on it. Edward stared at the kittens for a while as he remembered that Al had to do something today that he didn't tell him.

'What **is** Al doing today? Alone?' Ed thought to himself before a girl with brown hair and green eyes came up to Ed.

"Hello? May I help you with anything um…" the girl asked.

"Oh…um…I was just watching the kittens…" Ed replied.

"Do you like kittens?" she asked again.

"No…not really but my younger brother does." Ed said.

"Younger Brother?… Hey wait your that Fullmetal Alchemist!" she said shocked.

"Yup…. you're the first person to get **that **right!" Ed said annoyed a bit.

"Huh…" she said confused.

"Never mind…" whispered Edward

Edward looked over the girl's shoulder and saw his brother playing with the kitties inside. Edward walked over to the door and went in.

"Al!" Ed said surprised as he walked over to him.

"Oh…Ed…um?" Al said finally.

"Al. You not planning to buy a cat are you?" Ed asked his brother a bit annoyed.

"I wasn't! I was just…I came here to play with them brother…they seen lonely." Al whined

"Well…Come on Al, Roy asked me to look in to something with Scar." Edward explained.

"Scar?" Alphonse said shocked.

"He said that he was reported to be near the train station…but I didn't see anything suspicious around or near the train station. What do you think?" Edward told his brother while asking.

"Well…I think we should look down the alleyways. There might be something there that might be something useful." Al considered.

"That might be a good idea." Edward said while heading to the door.

Alphonse followed him, as he looked back the girl.

Alphonse waved a silent good-bye as he and his brother went down the street and down an alleyway.

They walked until they found a blood trail. Edward knelt down to look at it more closely.

"What do you think did that and whose blood is it?" Al asked worried.

"Well it looks like it fresh and well…it might be human…" Ed answered his brother question while he stood up and looked around.

Edward walked forward a bit until he felt a wind bush past him and he looked to his right and saw a giant whole in the wall.

"Ed!" Al cried as he shot his armored hand out.

Ed couldn't move. His brain said to run, but his legs didn't.

Edward watched as Scar came at him again, this time it was going to hit him right in the heart and that was when Edward came to his senses. He jumped aside before it hit him and Scar crushed another wall.

"Al…I think this was a bad idea!" Edward said as he ran toward his younger brother.

"Me too!" Al agreed.

They both tried to run away but every time. They went a dead end or Scar would always find them. Edward and Alphonse found themselves at the same alleyway that got them in to this mess but something was different. A military car was parked in front of the opening.

"I thought you might need some help?" a mysterious figure said.

Ed looked up, the first thing he saw was a big cheesy grin which annoyed Ed greatly but crashed under some rubble as a snap and a giant flame arose around Scar, engulfing everything except Edward and Alphonse.

The flame disappeared as did Scar.

"heh…Well Fullmetal now you owe me!" Roy said devilishly as he knelt down to be face to face with Ed.

"Why you! Just help me! Will you?" Ed shouted.

"Oh…is that anyway to act to someone that you owe?" Roy grinned again.

"I guess I owe you that thing? You better add that with this! Now help me! This thing is heavy!" Ed roared as he tired to shift around.

"Sure…whatever." Roy agreed. Roy help Ed push the rubble off him.

Edward stands up and goes over to Al.

"Heh…close one huh?"Ed asked.

"Sure was…thanks Colonel." Al thanked.

Edward growled.

"Come on get in…" Roy said pointing to the car.

They all got in, Alphonse in the back and Ed and Roy in the front. Al took the whole backseat.

They arrived at Central. Al went to the room and Edward followed Roy to his office.

They both walk in and Roy takes a sit on his couch and Ed walked near him and sat down across from him.

"So Fullmetal…do you want the code or not?" Roy asked looking at Ed questioning.

"You know I hate you!" Ed said as he got on his knees and headed toward Roy.

Roy was still taller then he was but only a couple of inches. Ed put his hands on Roy's knees to raise him higher to Roy.

"I know" Roy whispered.

Roy put his arm around Ed's shoulders and his waist to make him raise more and Edward kissed Roy on the lips.

The kiss was soft but at the same time wet but also passionate in some ways.

A single tear ran down Ed's check and it continued to run down until Roy wrapped it out with an ungloved head.

They both closed their eyes. The kiss almost went forever.

The two of them pulled away and Ed blushed.

"Well I guess that was want you owe me and here is the code for the door!" Roy said as he got up and left Ed on the flood still on his knees. Roy walked over to his deck and picked up a small folder and handed it to Ed.

"Here!" Roy stared at Edward for a long time until he turned and went to go sit in his chair behind his deck.

Edward stood up and took the folder and thanked Roy and left his office. Leaving Roy alone.

Roy opened his window just a crack to let some fresh air in. He sat back down and wondered through some folders and military papers when he notices a beetle on his arm.

The beetle flashed as a young male body started to form sitting on Roy's lap.

"Well aren't you a little playboy?" he grinned.

"Envy…" Roy snarled through sealed teeth.

"The one, the only…" Envy shrugged as he grinned evilly.

"So why are you here? I'm not done!" Roy growled.

"I didn't come for **that**. I just wanted to come…it's fun." Envy grinned as he tramuted himself into Ed.

Envy, which looked like Edward now, wrapped his arms around Roy and hanged off him.

"Its to bad that your not the real thing." Roy grinned. Now it was Roy's turn to grin devilishly.

Roy crossed his arms in front of himself still looking at Envy.

"I could be!" Envy said flirty as he came closer to Roy's face.

"You might look like him but you're not **him**!" Roy said as he pushed Envy away.

Envy looked angry as if he was just dumped.

Envy was about to jump off his as Roy grabbed Envy's chin and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Envy bit Roy's lip and pushed away with burning anger as clear watery tears ran down Envy's face rapidly.

" you…YOU…B…BASTARD! Envy screamed as he jumped out of Roy's lap shivering, standing aside of him behind his deck.

"you know you liked it" Roy grinned as he watched Envy cry and tramuted in to a black dog as he jumped out the window.

Roy laughed as he returned to his work.


	3. Chapter 3 updated

** Hello Shampoo-chan here Sorry for the LONG wait its finally finshed! Hope you like it as much as you did the other chapters Warning- Only 2 chapters left! But there will be a sequl...about ...i'll tell you if you ask I write about how stuff is going with this in my journal thread in my forums Ps. Love you all...thank you for reading **

Edward ran to the door and opened the folder and saw a single peace of paper residing in it.

Edward read it out loud.

"Envy-Wrath-Lust-Gluttony-Pride-Slot-Greed…the Homunculus!" Edward thought out loud as he read the code.

Edward typed Envy-Wrath-Lust-Gluttony-Pride-Slot-Greed in the little code box. The word flashed green a couple of times as Edward heard an unlocking noise from the door. He opened it, only to find three different passageways that seem to go forever.

"Not again!" Edward yelled annoyed.

"That means I'm not there yet!" Ed said again in the same voice as before.

"I guess I should start now…" Ed said weary.

Ed went down the middle passageway and took a right when he got to the first fork in the maze. "This maze is bigger then I thought." Ed thought out loud.

He took another right and then a left and went straight for about 3 hours until he came to another fork in the passageway. "Not again!" Ed was starting to get annoyed.

He sat down as he thought about which way to go. Ed thought for a long time until he felt a hard blow toward his back. The blow throw him hard into the wall making his whole body hurt, he fell backwards. He saw feet in green warps. "Fun seeing you here Fullmetal pipsqueak!" Envy snarled as he knelt down. "PIPSQUEAK?" Ed shouted. Ed tired to stand up but he had difficulty getting up. Ed just leaned on the wall. Envy walked toward him with a devilish grin – even eviler then Roy's – Envy put his arm on the wall blocking Ed's escape as Envy leaned in closer to Ed's face. Ed didn't like guys getting 3 inches close to his mouth it made him uneasy. "I guess you can be cute even if you're small" Envy grinned. Edward's eyes widened before Ed punched Envy in the chin and yelled. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL OR PIPSQUEAK!" Ed panted. Envy fell to the room and stood up as he rubbed his chin. "I guess I didn't hurt you enough" Envy sneered as he tramuted his hand into Ed's knife. Ed tramuted a spar from the wall. Envy came at Ed first and cut Ed's left check. As Ed flinched Envy came at him again but this time Ed blocked his attack with his spar. Envy pushed hard on Ed's spar making it crack. "What?" Ed said surprised. Ed and Envy were locked together by there weapons until Envy lifted his arm to swipe at Ed again this time Ed's spar cracked all the way and fell apart, in half. Now Ed didn't have a weapon. Envy came again with just a fist and punched Ed in the stomach making him cough up blood and fell to the floor. "Oh yay before you pass out. Here's the way to go…it's a right," Envy said dropping a peace of paper and disappearing into the shadows.

When Edward woke up he saw the peace of paper and remembered what Envy had said. "A Right…huh?" Ed considered what Envy had said was true or not. "Before I could never trust him…should **I** now?" Ed considered again. Ed thought about it for a minute until he decided to trust Envy this **one** time. Ed stood up but fell on his knees remembering his injury body. He limped toward the wall as he clenched his stomach and leaned on the wall. "Crap…Envy…grrr" Ed thought out loud annoyed. Edward turned multiple times but no forks since the lasted one. Ed stopped to take a rest for his stomach for a while. As he rested an image of Roy appeared in his mind. Ed shook his head free from the image. "Why did the Colonel appear in my head just now?" Ed wondered. Edward got up again to continue throw the maze once more but the image of Roy did not appear again. After a left as Ed was starting to feel better. He saw a door with no locks or code boxes. "Yeah! Finally!" Ed jumped up as he did so he flinched. "Oww…" Ed whispered. Ed opened the door to find another big room like the first one but this one had no tramution circles but herbs and plants hanging from the ceiling and in chains were Wrath and Gluttony on the floor on the opposite side of the room. They seem to be in a deep sleep or something, Ed didn't know. "W-w-what tha…!" Ed said with his mouth open wide surprised. Ed closed the door leaving Wrath and Gluttony to sleep on their own. He tramuted some chalk to mark, which way he went so he and Al could come back easy. Edward dragged the chalk until he came to the door which he had to do task #2.

Ed ran out the door and throw the first room and down the line of sewers and up the ladder to the street, he ran straight to where Al and himself were staying.

Ed ran throw the door making it slam the wall. "AL! I THINK I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET YOU NORMAL AGAIN!" Ed shouted happily. Alphonse walked out of his room surprised. "What…Really…How?" Al asked.

"Don't homunculus have the stone as a heart? So if we just tramuted the homunculus we might just be able to get your body back." Ed explained.

"But is that a big enough exchange?" Al asked worried.

"Maybe if you have two homunculus to use in a tramution that might be enough. But then we would just be making more homunculus ourselves." Ed said as he ran his hand throw his bangs. By this time the conversion had moved from the door to the couches and table that sat in-between them. "A life for a life…but how can we use a homunculus for are use…" Ed said wondered. Edward slammed his hands down onto the table. "…Grr…" Ed growled. "Brother?" Al asked. Edward stood up and went to the door." Come on Al! We'll get your body back today!"Ed said as he pointed at the door. Alphonse stood up and followed Edward out of the room and down tot the rode where Ed found the men-whole. Al stared at the men-whole. "Um…brother how am I going to get down there?" Al asked fretted. Just then Ed clapped and a flash of light appeared as the ground became big enough for Al to jump down. "Ahhh!" Al yelled as he ran away so he wouldn't fall in. "Sorry Al" Ed said embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head. Ed and Al jumped. Al first and then Ed so Al could catch him. Al put Ed down and they followed the white chalk line as they ran. When the 2 arrived at the first door. Alphonse stopped. "What's wrong Al?" Edward asked worried.

"We've looked for so long! And…now…" Al said as he looked at his armored hands.

"Hehe…ya…I know…thanks to Roy…I guess." Ed said looking down.

"He thinks I'm at the maze hint still…haha…that bastard!" Ed whispered under his breath with a grin on his face.

"What?" Al asked tersely.

"Nothing…" Ed said as his face turned red.

Edward and Alphonse went throw the door and Alphonse stared at the circles around the room.

"Isn't it great? Al?" Edward said to his brother in a tired but relieved voice.

"Great? Brother it's amazing!" Al shouted.

Edward just laughed.

Both of them walked into the room where Wrath and Gluttony were. Alphonse stared again at all of the unknown plants and around the room. "Wow…" Al whispered under his breath. Edward walked further into the room and spotted a white cover book open on the floor about a foot away from Wrath's foot. Ed picked it up and looked at the page that was open on the floor, he read it out loud. "Homunculus: Are bodies without souls, so if one transmute a soul with the body of the Homunculus. It would make a prefect _human transmutation_. Just draw the circle of the soul on the Homunculus and use a 4-together transmutation circle. One **must** use 2 Homunculus for it to work correctly. The 1st Homunculus works as the body for the soul and the 2nd Homunculus works as the Equivalent Exchange.

How to: 1st. Write _in blood_ of the family member's seal on the Homunculus's body on the forehead, chest, and hands. 2nd. Have the _soul_ in the middle of the 4-together circle with the 2 Homunculus. 3rd. Transmute them all together." Edward stared at the words in shock as he read them. "What…?" Ed said still shocked. Al had walked over toward Ed to look at the book over Ed's shoulder. "That's all it says…" Ed flipped throw the book. "It's all blank." Ed said again. The white covered book was thick but only one page was printed on.

"Weird…" Al agreed. Edward closed the book and looked at the 2 homunculus sleeping near the wall and back at Alphonse. "Brother?…umm…" Al muttered softly.

Edward's bangs had fallen in his eyes, shadowing his face but a grin appeared.

"We're going to bring you back using homunculus!" Edward said as he raised his head to Al's. "Help me carry them please…" Ed said as his started to put Wrath on his back.

"Ok…" Al said as he picked up Gluttony. "Argg…he ways a ton!" Al said again.

As they walked toward the first room Ed started to look sad.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked worried.

"I kind of feel sorry for them…" Ed said back.

"Me too…but in a way there helping us…" Al thought.

"I guess…your right" Ed said again with a sad expression but with a forced smile.

They arrived to the first room in no time at all with having to carry both Wrath **and** Gluttony with them.

"Ok Al go sit in the middle." Ed ordered kindly.

"Ok!" Al said as he ran toward the circle on the floor with Gluttony and sat down with his armor legs crossed. Edward cut his finger at the tip to make it easier to draw with. Ed drew Al's rune on Wrath in the needed areas as his carried Wrath to the circle else.

"Ready Al?" Ed asked before he started.

"Ready!" Al said as he raised a thumb up.

"Here we go!" Ed said as he saw Al's thumbs up.

Edward clapped his together as he clapped them to the floor.

Blue light flashed, lighting up the room. Little black hands came from the circle grabbing Edward up into the circle. When Edward opened his eyes he was in a cream colored world with only a giant gate. "So Alchemist…long time no see," said the Equivalent Exchange with a big grin on his face. "Why am I here!" Ed called looking around at him and then at the gate. "To _congratulate_ you on a 'well job done' Alchemist" the Equivalent Exchange said again. The lasted thing Ed saw was Equivalent Exchange smiling as black hands grabbing him into the gate. Edward looked up as he did he saw smoke all around the room.

"ALPHONSE?" Ed yelled. Edward was on his knees as the smoke started to disappear.

There was an outline of a person. "Alphonse!" Edward called again.

The smoke was a thin fog now and Ed could see better, he started to walk forward as he saw Alphonse sitting on his legs staring at his human hands. Al looked like a 13 year old.

Al looked up and smiled sweetly. "You did it Ed!" Al shouted as he jumped up and hugged Edward. "Um…Al…" Ed said embarrassed as he pointed at Al. "what?" Al asked

Innocently. "Al…your not wearing anything…" Ed said looking away. "Oh…" Al said as he clapped his hands together and transmuted some clothes. They looked like the same ones that Ed had but the black jacket was open with no clips. Edward watched in shock.

Al put on the clothes and smiled again. "Is that better brother?" Al asked with his arms out wide showing his clothes. "Yup…" Ed said plainly.

**FMA**

"Alphonse stay here for awhile ok? And don't let anyone from the military see you!" Ed instructed. When they got to there room. "Ok Brother" Al laughed as he sat in one of the couches. "I'll be back soon ok? I'm going to see Roy" Ed informed as he went out the door. Alphonse walked and sometimes running around the room with joy to the new feelings that he missed for 4 years. Being normal was great! Alphonse went to the kitchen, as he looked at all the food in the refrigerator. He had a taste for pie. Al pointed pie in the back of the refrigerator and he got a peace of it and ate it. It was an apple pie and it watered in Al's mouth making him 'mmmm' from it. "That's good!" Al said. "I hope Ed can get some meat for me…I wonder why he went to Roy's office…well I think it's time that I went to play with the kittens at the Pet shop." Al said happily as he found some rope and tried it to a chair and climbed down the rope throw the small window. "If I was in my armor I would never able to do this with this small of a window!" Al thought to himself.

Alphonse ran down the street to the Pet Shop near the train station. As he enter the pet shop the girl from before was playing with the kitty in a pen next to the puppies.

"Hello I'm Nia…may I help you?" Nia smiled as Al enter.

Alphonse blushed as he looked at Nia's smile. "Um…no…I just wanted to get a part-time job here…" Al asked as he looked down while playing with his fingers.

"Oh…My have you name please…" Nia asked as she petted a kitty before standing up.

"I'm Alphonse Elric…Nice to meet you" Al said as he hood a hand out for Nia to shake.

"Elric? You're the younger brother of The Fullmetal Alchemist! And if I might say so you look much better without that armor" Nia said happily with a smile.

"Oh…yea…thanks" Al said a little embarrassed.

Edward walked down the hall like so many times before to Roy's office. His mind was thinking of playing a trick on Roy. "Have Roy think that I need the maze stuff but I will tell him at the end of are…date" Ed shuddered. "That Al is normal now!" Edward was still thinking as he walked in Roy's office. Roy was at his normal point…his desk looking throw more military papers. When Ed sat down Roy was signing something when he was finished Roy looked up. "So you are finally here for 3rd hint right?" Roy said grinning to ear to ear. "Yea…so lets get this over with ok?" Ed faked. "Well…I have to pick which place we go ok?" Roy asked flirty. "Alright…" Ed said looking away with a little annoyance as he stood up waiting for Roy at the door. Roy got up quickly but easily and walked over to Ed. "Why thank you" Roy said smiling mockingly. "Grr…" Ed growled blushing and looking away. Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's arm making Ed uncomfortable. "What's with this" Ed said bothered as he pointed to there arms locked together. "We **_are_** going on a date aren't we?" Roy smiled almost laughing.

Edward couldn't think of anything to say to that but to just growl.

"Don't worry my kitty-bean" Roy whispered sweetly while leaning on Ed's head because that was the only tallest point to not have his neck hurt. "A WHAT? I'M NOT A BEAN!" Ed shouted only in Roy's ear. "Cut that out kitty-bean! That's no way to act to your date!" Roy scolded. "How to I have you as my date?" Ed said smiling falsely.

The conversation went on like that until they got the place that Roy was going to.

It turned off to be a Sweets shop, with cakes, ice cream, and milkshakes of any flavor.

There were mostly girl in the Sweets shop and it made Edward turn scarlet.

"Here we are!" Roy said pointing at it with his free hand. "It looks nice…" Edward said laughing a bit. "It's a nice place for couples to go on there date for there 1st date" Roy explained. "We not a couple!" Ed shouted. "We are right now" Roy smiled tersely.

They walked it, Roy leading Ed to a booth in the middle of the shop. As Ed walked he was right there were only girls here. And all of them were staring at him and laughing with their friends making Ed turn a darker shade of scarlet. Finally they sat down, Edward sitting across from Roy. Edward heard one of groups of girls next to them giggle.

An older girl about the age of 18 or 20 stopped at their table to take Ed and Roy's orders.

Roy smiled at her as she looked at Edward and smiled, blushing as well.

"We would like a strawberry milkshake and may you give us 2 straws?" Roy said kindly while winking. "Ooooh…gotcha" the girl said nodding her head in understanding.

"And you?" she said pointing her pen to Edward. "Oh…he will have a vanilla cheese cake," Roy answered. "Oh ok…" she nodded again. "I'll be right back with your order shortly" she said as she walked away. Roy leaned in to Ed with his hands under his chin and his arms on the table. "You know you that well Kitty-bean" Roy said smiling brightly.

"I told you not to call me that…" Ed said crossing his arms and looking out the window blushing lightly. "But it fits…don't you think?" Roy said grinning as he say a girl over Ed's shoulder staring at them. "I guess…" Ed said as he looked back at Roy.

The waitress came back and brought their orders and left them to talk.

The strawberry milkshake was in a clear glass with 2 shaped straws on either sides Roy took his but Ed hesitantly took his. The strawberry flavor tasted better then any other milk that Ed had tried. Roy stared at Ed while Ed stared at the disappearing milkshake.

Both of them duck all of the milkshake until it was all gone. When it was all gone both of them dropped their straws simultaneously. Edward grabbed his fork to eat his cake.

Ed was going eat the fist peace until Roy opened his mouth and pointed to it.

Ed looked at him strangely before making little airplane noises as he aimed the fork into Roy's mouth. "Did you have to got your whole mouth on it…eww…?" Ed said after he watched Roy eat the peace cheesecake. "Yes Kitty-bean" Roy whispered flirty.

Now Roy had his hand under his chin staring in to Ed's eyes. Edward looked at him weird.

"Are you taking something…some kind of drug?" Ed asked.

"Why do you ask that Kitty-bean?" Roy questioned.

"You're looking at me weird…" Ed answered.

"Oh…" Roy said plainly.

Edward took a bite of his cake; it tasted excellent. And Edward thought it was the prefect time to tell him that his found the 'herb' room and transmuted Al back to normal.

"You know the maze?" Ed took another peace of cake but this time it was Roy's turn to eat it. "Well I found the end…and you know who helped me and beat me up too by the way…Envy, and I transmuted the 2 homunculus that was in the 'herb' room and Al is normal again. So I don't have to going on this date any more now do I?" Ed said and for the first time since the date started he grinned.

By this time **_all_** of the girls were watching them with interest and giggling.

Roy didn't say anything he just stared disappointed at Edward.

For a long moment Roy just stared not saying anything until he said one sentence before he got up and left. "To bad this would've been more fun…see yea later Kitty-bean".

Edward was speechless as he watched Roy walk out the door. All of the girl had furious expressions when Edward looked around. Ed looked down when he saw all of them and finished his cake alone. When it was time for the bill the waitress just smiled.

"Its been taken care of Sir" she said smiling while she laid the check down for Ed to see. It was in a little metal tray and Ed could see the messy writing of the waitress's on the receipt and a little note from Roy. "Thanks for the sweets. Kitty-bean!" Ed read the note out loud while seeing a little chibi picture of Roy winking at up at him.

"Wha…?" Ed said surprised. Ed looked at the receipt and back at the waitress.

"Um…?" Ed questioned timidly.

"Well you paid silly…" the young waitress smiled. "Your companion said that you would be paying before he left. And I can't believe that you're the Fullmetal Alchemist…but your so young and adorable to be a state alchemist" she giggled and with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

Edward didn't know what to say to that but just to stare and turn pink.

"Well thank you for coming and please come again ok?" she smiled cheerfully.

"I'll think about it" Ed answered as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"See yea" she waved at him while she walked away.

Edward got up and patted his pants and went out the same that Roy went out just a few minutes ago. When Ed got outside he noticed that there were a lot of small shops, not just sweet shops but auto-mail shops, and even shops that Ed would never go in or didn't know existed. "Wow…" Ed whispered under his breath in amazement. Ed walked down the street looking in the windows of the known and unknown shops seeing all of the peculiar things displayed and hanged for all to see. Edward continued to stare at the front windows of the shops until the sun started to set and found himself in front of the familiar Pet Shop were Ed found Al the day before. Edward walked in exhausted. Ed knelt down to the kitties' pen. "Hello…" Ed smiled weakly patting a black and white kitten closest to the wall of the pen. The kitty meowed. Edward watched all the kitties play together. His auto-mail arm resting limply over the inside of the pen and his other arm upright on his knee and cupping his chin in his hand. For a time, which seemed long; Ed watched them play and jumping on top of each other playfully. Nothing but the kitties to think about Edward thought about what happened at the date. "Colonel was…disappointed…" Ed whispered in his head. "Irregular for Roy to act…there's something up…Why am I thinking about how I made Roy feel! I…I…its not like I have feelings for him……impossible!" Ed thought as he ran his hands throw his bangs still knelt down as a door open and a girl and Al entered the room.

"Ed! Why are you here?" Al ran over to him surprised.

Edward stood up and lets his arms fall to his sides when he saw Al but rising on hand to wave tiredly. "Hello Al…um…whose this?" Ed asked.

Alphonse looked over at Nia and looked back at Ed and looking down blushing.

"Um…this is Nia she owns this Pet Shop and I……well I'm working part-time here too." Al answered. Edward was silent from Al's answer. Ed walked forward a bit to be in front of Al and Nia. Ed raised his hand. "Um…I'm Edward Elric…Nice to meet you." Ed said shaking Nia's hand. "And nice to meet you too" Nia said in return. "And I finally got to see 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' at last!" Nia said bouncing for joy. "Yup…that's me," Ed whispered as he rubbed his hand embarrassed. "Oh…its almost night…Al you can go…I'll turn it from here" Nia said smiling to Al. "Oh…ok" Al said.

Alphonse waved at Nia as he left with Ed and they walked together talking when they turned the cover.

"So…Al…" Edward started while putting his hands behind his head relaxing from a hard day. "Do you like her?" Ed said plainly.

"What?" Al shouted tripping over his own feet.

"Well I noticed that you have a crush." Ed said again.

Alphonse blushed, looking away. Ed smiled tersely as he watched his brother.

It was dark out, black with no light only from the shop's lights that the shopkeepers left on to have people see the front windows. Both of them did not speak to each other after they arrived at Central HQ.

**FMA**

When Edward and Alphonse walked in there room Ed was the first to speak.

"You know…" Ed paused for a while. "Its ok if you like her…she seems very nice." Ed said as kindly as he could. Ed and Al sat on the couches across from each other when Al finally spoke. "Do you have a person you like?" Al asked off-topic.

"Um…" Ed tittered while playing with his fingers looking down at the wooden floor.

"Well?" Al invited Ed to go on. Al stared at him with Ed's same burning eyes it made Ed feel like his eyes were burning through his skin reading his mind of the secrets that he hood. After a minute Ed started to speak.

"Well…Al…you know how much I been 'hanging out' with Roy lot…" Ed said.

But before he could continue when 2nd Lt. Havoc interrupted Ed knocking on the door.

They both jumped. Al got up and answered the door. Edward sighed and relaxed.

"Hello 2nd Lt. Havoc" Al smiled. As Havoc walked in and saw the two he dropped his cigarette but caught it before it fell.

"So the rumors are true…you really did it!" Havoc said impressed.

"It wasn't easy y'know!" Ed snapped back.

"Why are you here 2nd Lt. Havoc?" Al asked sitting down again.

"I'm just here to give a message to Fullmetal." Havoc expired.

"Let me guess from higher up?" Ed asked annoyed.

"No……well to me…no…its from the Colonel." Havoc expired again.

"The Colonel?" the brothers said simultaneously while looking each other wondering.

"What's the message 2nd Lt.?" Ed said standing up.

"To come meet him at his office tomorrow as soon as you can. And he said this too. 'If you don't come…I will have to force you into the 5th task!' I don't got it but he said that **_you_** would." Havoc reported.

Edward growled under breath.

"Thank you 2nd Lt" Ed said saluting.

"Anytime" Havoc said back saluting as well.

Havoc went out the door after that and the two brothers were alone again.

It was really late and Al forgot about what Ed was going to say and they both went to bed.

**FMA**

Roy had his head down on desk when a shadow appeared over him.

"I think your starting to have feelings for this mouse…" a shadowed figure said.

"Shut up Envy!" Roy shouted softy. Roy didn't raise his head he just looked over his arms at Envy leaning against his desk facing the wall.

"Just remember…the deal ok! I don't care about anything feelings or even…. love" when Envy said this he looked away almost thinking about spiting.

"What about you?" Roy said looking through his arms with gloomy eyes.

"What about me?" Envy shouted looking angry.

"Fullmetal said that you 'helped' him in the maze!" Roy whispered loudly.

"The faster he gets want he came for the faster I **get** him!" Envy said plainly.

"But it isn't your turn to interfere with me! Have you forgotten I **get** Fullmetal first!"? Roy said raising his head with annoyed eyes.

"I like the name you called him…Kitty-bean? It fits him nicely. You should have seen his face in the maze…scared like a **_kitty_**!" Envy grinned.

Roy jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up toward him.

Envy looked scared but then an evil grin appeared.

"I remember him crying for mercy!" Envy said evilly.

That made Roy even more furious, he pulled his up more making Envy lose his breath.

"You're really getting on my nerves! You shit bag!" Roy said throwing Envy go.

"That's a new one…hehehe" Envy snickered.

Roy ignored Envy as he sat back down and fell asleep.

Envy growled and jumped off the window.

Both Roy and Ed were dreaming…. but what about?

**FMA**


	4. Chapter 4 updated

**Shampoo-chan here! Its finally done the 4th Chapter and now you can finally read all of Chapter 4...and theres a twist to it too! And i'm still not sure if i want to change/add more words to it. but for right now Here it is! Hope you Injoy & Thank you All my wanderful Fans! The World Loves you! hugs-heart Only 1 Chapter now! & The Sequl! And coming soon a EnvyxWrath story! Shampoo-chan Peace out! poses and peace sign and winks **

Edward woke up sweaty because of some dream that he could only half remember.

Alphonse was still sleeping. Edward get up and put his pants on and left his jackets in his room. They were packed up in his suite class. Edward walked out and into the hallway and walk tiredly to Roy's office like so many times before. Its was starting to become a habit…with him. When Ed opened Roy's door he found him doing nothing but sleeping.

"Why did you call me here as soon as possible. Making me get up at 6 in the morning!" Ed whispered annoyed. While Ed stood there watching Roy sleep Ed grow more and more impatient so he just went up to him and poked him. Roy only made a groan. Edward rolled his eyes. Ed moved closer to Roy's face and poked his forehead. Ed was only 2 inches away from Roy's face. As he did so Roy put his hand on Ed's chin and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. It was just like before…the first kiss, but this one was different, something sad and wrong about it but it felt so **_good_** at the same time.

Ed was shocked for a while but that turned to comfort and Ed closed his eyes and relaxed.

The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes until Roy pulled away panting.

Roy had used his tongue and had used up all his breath on moving his tongue around Ed's mouth and tasting all the unknown favors. Ed's eyes started to fickle and his hands started to tremble. Roy had his arms around Ed and started to pull him over his desk and Edward followed, climbing over Roy's desk first his left hand and then his knees and Roy helped him.

Ed was now in Roy's lap with his legs out on each side of Roy.

During this Roy was half asleep and Ed almost felt it **_was_** a dream but Ed saw Roy's face and it was in a devilish grin that Edward known to well.

"What's with that face?" Ed asked pointing to Roy's grin.

"It's time for the 4th task! And hint… right?" Roy answered.

"I don't really need the 4th hint…." Ed said crossing his arms in front of him.

"If you want to skip it and go to the 5th one…." Roy said.

Edward interrupted him. "Never!…" Ed shouted.

"Oooh…don't say that…you never know" Roy said flirty.

"…. So when do we start? the 4th task I mind you!" Ed asked trying to hide the impatient in his voice.

"In due time…in due time" Roy smiled again.

"So do you start or I do?" Ed said getting a devilish look in his eyes.

"**_I do_**" Roy said with a demonic voice and aura.

Now Edward was starting to get scared.

Roy's touched Ed's chest and went down to his stomach until his reach his pants. Roy unbelted and unzipped Ed's pants slowly Edward whimpered as Roy slide his hand down to Ed's crotch and squeezed. Ed flinched.

"Not so hard…" Ed whispered.

"Shhh…" Roy cooed. Roy played with it a bit until he got annoyed.

"Ed stand up and go over there!" Roy said stopping and pointing to the couches.

"Huh…why?" Ed asked.

"Just do it ok…its too small over here!" Roy answered still annoyed.

Ed groaned as he got up and walked toward the couches. Roy get up and moved the table and started again. Roy slided Ed's pants down below his hips making his crotch show a bit more then before and Roy run two fingers down Ed's cock making him moan and whimper.

"You have a soft one you know that?" Roy whispered in Ed's ear licking it.

"Stop that…"Ed whispered but it was more like a moan.

"Stop what?" Roy asked looking at him.

"Your sick you know that!" Ed answered.

"I can be sicker!" Roy grinned devilish as he knelt down started to put his mouth on Ed's cock. Roy ran his tongue up it until Ed's belly button making him shudder.

"See…I can" Roy said looking up.

"You…BASTARD!" Ed shouted while moaning at the end as Roy put his whole mouth on his cock. Ed tried to push him away.

"Stop that!" Roy asked.

"It…it…" Ed tired to say but Roy nibbled him softly.

"Oww…" Ed panted.

Then Roy stopped and went back to licking him.

Ed had an awkward look on his as the door open and Alphonse appeared.

"Hey Ed…I wanted to know…"Al stopped as he say them in the middle of the couches together and Roy on the floor on his knees and Ed's undone–almost–falling pants.

"Um…Ed…Colonel?" Al asked embarrassed.

Roy, Ed, and Al stared at each other for a while.

"Sorry…I'll come back…when you're…done" Al muttered as he ran out of the office.

"ALPHONSE! WAIT!" Ed shouted while he ran after him knocking down Roy and fitting his shirt and pants. Ed contoured to run after his brother, until he found him around the cover.

"Al…I… um" Ed started sitting next to him.

"Is that how you found out how to begin be back Ed!" Al asked.

Ed was studded by Al's question.

"…Yes" Ed answered.

"I never knew The Colonel was like that!" Al said shocked.

"Me neither" Ed agreed.

"Well…brother…I'm happy for you" Al smiled.

"What!" Ed shouted shocked jumping up.

"I thought so…"Al said.

"You what?" Ed shouted again.

"I had a hint…when you came back 3 days ago with your hair lose…you never have your hair lose…only when you go to sleep…" Al answered plainly.

"When all this started…" Ed looked away.

"We…I most of all would like it if you kept this a secret for now…" Roy said as he walked toward them.

"Oh…Colonel…" Al said looking up.

"I have until Al walked in on us!" Edward started to stand up but Roy pushed him back down.

"That's fine!" Roy said plainly.

"It is?" Al asked.

"Well I thought it would get out inventory." Roy continued.

"You know Colonel…sir…you are so easy to read!" a female voice came from behind Roy.

"Lt. Hawkeye!" Ed and Al said simultaneously as Roy turned around, all of them shocked.

"Lt…?" Roy asked annoyed.

"Don't worry I didn't tell **_anyone_**" Hawkeye said reassuring.

"You sure?" Roy continued.

"Yes…sir" Hawkeye answered.

"…So now what?" Ed asked.

"Well…you still need the 4th hint so come to my office when you're done talking to your brother Fullmetal…or should I say 'lover'?" Roy leaned down and whispered loud enough for only Ed could hear.

"Am not…" Ed looked away as he turned bright scarlet.

"Soon you will…" Roy whispered again but this time in a devilish grin.

"……….Still sick I see……?" Ed commented.

"I can go even sicker…you know that" Roy grinned.

"My little brother is…watching" Ed pointed out.

"Let him…"Roy said as he kissed Ed's cheek.

"Hey…!" Ed blushed as he tried to push Roy away.

"Don't…worry…I…I'm not…watching" Al mumbled while turning looking away.

"See…?" Roy said again.

"Aaah…" Ed growled.

Roy ran his hand through Ed's hair making him shiver and standing up turning even redder but before he could go anywhere Roy grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Roy leaned his mouth near Ed's ear.

"You want the 4th hint? Then I'll meet you back in my office" Roy grinned evilly.

Edward just stood there dazed.

"………ok" Ed finally said.

"That's a good alchemist" Roy smiled brightly while kissing him on the cheek before letting him go.

"Stop that…I'll be in your office…." Ed shouted but growled the last part.

"Al…?" Ed asked before going.

"I have work to do! C'ya later brother? Huh?" Al said in a question form smiling.

"Don't you know…Sure!" Ed grinned giving thumbs up while scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Don't worry Alphonse! Edward is in good hands…right Ed?" Roy said as he hanged off Ed.

"What!…" Ed whispered shocked by Roy's action but continued when he heard Roy last words. "Sure…whatever…now get off me!" Ed muttered looking away.

Roy got off.

"There…you fine now?" Roy asked annoyed.

"yes…" Ed said waving at Al and walking quickly to Roy's office.

**FMA**

After Alphonse, 1st Lt. Hawkeye went their ways, Roy sighed of relief.

"That's one way of being found out…at least Envy's name wasn't said…" Roy whispered.

Just then a boy in green appeared out of no-where.

"….Envy" Roy growled.

"It seems to me…you don't have the 4th hint anymore? You want recent news about the stone?" Envy asked in a devilish grin.

"What?" Roy shout annoyed but with a hint growl.

"oh yes…I **_can_** help…tell that Kitty-bean of yours that there's a door somewhere in that last room and there should be a hint there too and to go to the door and open it and continue through there." Envy said walking around Roy who was glaring at him with disgust.

"Oh…don't stare…its rude" Envy snickered as he kneed Roy in the gut.

Roy coughed up blood as he collapsed from the shock of the blow.

Roy looked up to see Envy grinning gain.

"Envy…you…" Roy growled.

"Is that all you can say…pervert pants?" Envy said as he waved over his shoulder and walked away.

Roy snarled as he tried to stand up and to walk to his office to see Ed.

It took him longer then he hoped to walk to his office. When he did get to his office he opened the door and sat down on the closest couch and leaned his head down which landed in Ed's lap but Ed moved over and Roy's head fell. Roy raised it again.

"So…?" Ed asked with his arms crossed before him.

"The hint…is…"Roy paused thinking what to say next. "There is a door…in the last room…go in it…there should be something their….to find" Roy said drained.

Edward looked shocked.

"That's the longest hint ever!" Ed commented.

"Something is up…? And what is it!" Ed asked suspiciously.

Roy straightened up. "There's nothing wrong…why would you think that?" Roy asked half convincing.

"Ok…I guess I could go check it out…" Ed said standing up and walking toward the door. Edward stopped before he went.

"Thanks…Colonel…" Ed smiled turning I new shade of red.

"No problem…" Roy waved as Ed left his office.

Roy lay down fully on the couch and watched Ed leave until Roy say only the door and looked away thinking about other things on his mind.

"I hope Edward will…be save…and ok…and…if Envy is there…" Roy passed out before he could finish his line of thought.

**FMA**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

When Edward came to the room of plants and herbs he looked around the room for anything unusual until he saw a small sign that was written on a peace of paper and on string.

"What the…?" Ed questioned.

Edward looked at it for a while until he looked up and saw a door in the ceiling of the room.

"What a peculiar place for a room….." Ed said.

Ed clapped his hands together and made stairs for himself and went though the door.

The room behind the door was dark, with no lights.

Ed strived to see what the room looked like.

Ed could hear a soft snicker from afar.

"Whose they're…come on out you coward!" Edward shouted raising a fist.

"You don't even know its me…do you?" a voice came.

"Envy…!" Edward growled.

"You finally found me" Envy snickered.

"You really _**annoy**_ me…for being transmuted by my father'n all" Edward said putting his hands on his hips.

"You can be really stupid sometimes" Envy said looking away.

"And you can't?" Ed shouted a comeback.

"Watch it!" Envy growled back.

"So…Why are you here?" Ed asked annoyed.

"I'm the hint…see?" Envy said shrugging.

"What!?" Edward yelled confused.

"That's right…do you really think Roy was the one who had all the secrets? Well if you did, you're so wrong!" Envy stood up and walked over to Ed.

Envy snapped his fingers and light turned on in the room.

The walls were covered in dried blood and the only place to sit was a big stone bench that came out of the wall made by alchemy, the light came from old lamps that looked like there were 1000s of years old.

"What are you trying to say?" Ed asked anxious.

"How dumb can you be…the fire loving colonel made a deal and guess with who…?" Envy smirked.

"So the Colonel didn't know about…" Ed considered.

"He just used you to get what he wanted…_**you**_" Envy growled.

"What…?!" Ed questioned.

"If I told him how to make a stone then he would give me you, so I could do anything to you before I killed you." Envy looked down on Ed as he thought of the ideas of Ed in pain.

"…." Ed was thinking this over in his head.

"It's just that his so called feelings got in the way of my side of the deal…So I told him to tell you to come to me by yourself…and it worked!" Envy sneered.

"So I… it was all a lie…" Ed looked down heartbroken.

"And its time to show that Colonel whose his dealing with!" Envy said in a dark aura voice.

Ed looked up when he heard Envy say something but was stopped by Envy's foot in his stomach, Ed fell to his knees until his eyes became burred and the last thing he saw was Envy evil grin and then his feet when he finally fell on the floor.

Envy looked around the room and decided to pick up Ed and carried him to another spot.

"Damn Shrimp your heavy!" Envy murmured.

Ed made an unconsciously growl and swirl toward Envy but he only dodged them.

**FMA**

Roy Mustang had his head down when Alphonse opened the door.

"Um…Colonel, Have you seen my brother lately?" Al asked.

"Oh…its only you Alphonse…" Roy said barely looking up.

Al walked in and sat in one the chairs, He know what Ed and the Colonel did on the couches well.

"Alphonse…" Roy whispered narrowly.

Al looked at him with a worried look.

"What Colonel?" Al asked again softly.

"I might have did something…really…wrong" Roy looked up, a tear running down his left cheek.

"What! OO;;" Al was shocked by the Colonel's reaction.

"Your just like your brother…" Roy commented.

"What did you do? Where's my brother Colonel?!" Al stood up.

"I…I…I told him to go to Envy in the 'Herb & Plants' room…" Roy said standing up and walking to the door.

"You told him…? To Envy!?"Al shouted.

Roy only stared at Al as he strolled out of his office and started to jog to the men-hole. Alphonse followed him closely.

When they got a few blocks away from HQ Roy notice that Al was there.

"I don't need you to come…it doesn't concern you!" Roy stated.

"I am his brother and Envy isn't just going let him go and _**I'm coming even if you tell me not to**_." Al back-talked as he copied his speed.

"Fine…" Roy said annoyed without looking at him.

Both of them speeded up and got to the street in 5 minutes.

The hole that Ed made for Al when he was in his armor was still there.

"Fullmetal…you're a pain sometimes…" Roy said even more irritated.

"I can fix that!" Al said as he clapped his hands down and in seconds the hole was fixed.

They climbed down and walked into the 1st room.

"That was really cool…I think better then Fullmetal" Roy commented.

"No its not…In a sense Ed is much better" Al shook his head and raised his arms above his head.

"The Equivalent Exchange?" Roy asked.

"I didn't use it…It came from me…as the Equivalent Exchange"

"That goes against everything you know…doesn't it?" Roy thought.

"Exactly"Al replied.

"Awww…" Roy said plainly.

"So why does Envy have Ed?" Al asked.

"Because I made a deal…He would 'get' Ed so he could kill him but not until I 'got' him 1st…" Roy explained.

"So…you would help Ed get me back to normal as a cover while you and Envy had others plans but you begun to have feelings for Ed and Envy waited long enough so he asked you to tell him to go to the 'Herbs & Plants' room…. is that right?" Al asked wording it almost perfectly.

"That's about it…" Roy answered.

They came to the maze and Alphonse notice that the white chalk had disappeared from the walls.

"Now what?" Roy said annoyed.

"Ed had chalk here and now….." Al thought.

"Envy did this…to make use lost!" Roy shouted hitting the wall.

"Not yet…!" Al said as he clapped his hands together and put them on the wall.

The wall glowed for a minute until it faded away, a white chalk line appeared on the wall.

Roy was in shock.

"That should do it!" Al smiled with what he did.

"Wow…" Roy whispered.

After Roy was done staring at the wall. They ran to the 'Herbs & Plants' room and found it without everything except a staircase and a wooded door.

"What…!?" Roy and Al said simultaneously.

"Let's go!" Al determined

Roy followed Al up the stairs to the door and Al opened it.

There was Ed in chins hanging from the ceiling only a full feet off the floor. He was all in shadows except for a light that came from two pair of eyes. The eyes came closer to them. Then a snap was heard and lights came on. Envy stood near Ed's unconscious body with a smirk.

"Took you long enough." Envy said as he ran his hand down Ed's chest.

Roy growled. Envy just smiled.

"What did you do to Ed? Envy?" Alphonse yelled.

"Shh you'll wake him up." Envy whispered.

"I don't care! I WANT HIM BACK!!" Roy yelled clutching his fists making them white.

Envy didn't move he just stared.

"Give him back Envy or I'll…" Roy was interrupted by Envy's laughing.

"Or you will what? Can you do it when I look like this?" Envy snickered as he transformed into Edward. Envy waited. Roy started to run toward Envy in a heated rage as he snapped his fingers and an intense red flame appeared around Envy, but Envy jumped out of the way as he threw Edward across the room and Al caught him before he landed. Roy was engaged with furious flames as he fought with Envy. Envy teased all the way to the edge of the room.

"I'll kill you like I did Lust!" Roy shouted as another flame came from him.

"With fire I doubt it!" Envy said as he transformed into many things.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

. Al laid Edward onto the ground and into his lap. Ed was still unconcouious from Envy attack. Ed rolled over and mattered. "Why did you betray me Roy…" Edward turned his head as Alphonse fell closer to the ground–before it was kneeing– Al's eyes widen as he figured everything out.

Roy fought Envy till the end, Envy fell from a flame from Roy's hand and fell to the ground and Roy wrapped his mouth and relaxed as he walked toward Al and the passed out Ed. Al hugged Ed to shield him from Roy. Al glared as if Roy was a lion about to eat them. Roy stared back at Al with heavy eyes. "Give him to me…" Roy breathed slowly as he stretched out his arms to Alphonse. Al looked at hands that grabbed for Edward over for a long while before sighing and unwrapped his own arms from Ed. "Alright…" Al looked down feeling a little sad to let his brother go. Roy picked Edward up into his arms and walked out of there with Al far behind him.

**~FMA~**

Roy had gone to his room with Edward. Ed was the first one to speak. Roy had put Ed on his bed, Roy stood up with his back to Ed looking at the wall.

"You betrayed me…Envy told me everything" Edward started to cry. Roy stopped in his tracks and turned to Ed. "You imbecile! I don't care about that anymore! I just want you!"

"You want me to be your play thing!" Ed snapped at Roy. Edward's eyes started to water as his eyebrows closed in the middle. "You leave me with no choose…" Roy said slowly as he came closer to Ed. "So I _**AM**_ your play thing!?" Ed shouted sitting on his knees. –Making himself taller– Roy looked sad. "NO! Your more to me.." Roy closed his eyes and looked down, Ed stared at him with flames in his eyes. Then Roy grabbed Ed by the throat and stared at Ed with dark lonely eyes. Roy moved slowly but quickly kissed Ed's lips. Ed was taken a back for only a moment till Roy crossed Ed's open lips with his tougre dancingly. Ed remembered and understood Roy's unspoken words that he had wished Roy had just said. Roy's hand landed on Ed's shoulders and one moved up following a invisible line to Ed's chin to his cheeks, to his lips, then after his lips-dropped down to Ed's coats. Roy started to take Ed's coats off but he had to have his other hand help. Ed seemed in a dazed, like dream. It felt like it minutes to finally get Ed's two coats off and then went to his shirt. That covered everything that Roy ever wanted. Roy half licked, half kissed the corner of Ed's mouth as his hands went up Ed's waists to his chest then pulled away to take that shirt off Ed. Roy just threw it where ever it landed and began on Ed's pants. Ed made a sound like almost in sleep and almost a groan. "No…Don't…" Ed asked almost out of his dizzy dream. "It's alright…Fullmetal…no Edward, I love you!" Roy pulled back to looked at Ed in his half-naked body sitting on his be almost ready. Ed let a tear run down his face and it fall onto the bed. Roy looked a little surprise d by Ed's reaction and placed his hands onto Ed's cheeks to wrap them. "Stop…Please stop crying Ed" Roy whispered. Ed started to shake uncontrollably "I-I…you…have no idea how long…I wanted to hear" Ed paused to cry and shake from something unknown to him. Roy hugged Ed lightly as if he would break if he left Ed like that. Roy kissed Ed again but in his normal-pervy way. Ed pushed him away. "I hate you! You PERVERT!" Ed's eyes burned. Ed's kissed Roy back but then bit Roy's lip. "You can't stop me Shrimp…" Roy grinned as he continued. "Don't call me a SHRIMP!!!" Ed shouted almost jumping. Roy snickered.

The End

_Author's notes: I'm so sorry for not writing the chapter 5 till now or even making you guys wait for so long for this freaking chapter and the ending. I was planning a squeal long ago but now I'm off this story a little to much and I had to force myself to even type/write the ending to this. _

_I would like to Thank you all and all the people faved and commented on this story when it was new and through the updates! 3 you guys rock!_

_I'm going to type up all the other fics I have to update and write one soon. I'll be out of town for about 2 weeks but I will have my laptop to type them up and probably (luckily upload the file too!) Have a look out for them soon! 3 _

_Shampoo out! ^=^_

_P.S. I'm sorry that I didn't write it M+ for Chapter 5 you know the hard core stuff. I'm not in the mood to write Roy and Ed getting it on at the moment and at the moment isn't a good time too XD;;_


End file.
